1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an interpolator, and more particularly, to an interpolator for providing an interpolation signal having a controllable phase between a leading phase of a first signal and a lagging phase of a second signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interpolator is configured to generate an interpolation signal according to two input signals having different phases. For example, a first input signal has a leading phase, and a second input signal has a lagging phase. The interpolator generates more phases out of the phases of the first and second input signals.
However, a conventional interpolator often faces a problem of signal nonlinearity, and the performance of the interpolator is degraded. Accordingly, there is a need to design a novel interpolator for solving the problem of signal nonlinearity.